To Be Loved
by Twilight Addict 3
Summary: First Fanfic. Bella is bullied every day at school. She never knows what to expect next, when one day, the mysterious Cullens arrive. Can they help? Will Bella find love? Canon pairings. Vamps are vamps. No werewolves. R&R I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Hey readers! This is my first story so please don't give me a hard time on it. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters… Stephanie Meyers does *sigh*.**

Chapter 1

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Ugh. I hate alarm clocks. I'm Isabella Swan by the way, though I prefer Bella. I'm seventeen years old and have chocolate brown hair and eyes. To top it off, I'm a social outcast at Forks High.

I don't understand why everyone decided it would be funny to torture me for no reason, but hey, we all have our problems. Especially Lauren Mallory, the "Queen Bee". I don't know what her problem is, but she's been torturing me since I came to Forks.

I got out of bed and stumbled over to my closet. Did I mention I was also clumsy? Yet another reason I'm made fun of. Sigh.

After deciding what to wear **(A./N. I'm no good at describing clothes so use your imagination.)**, I had breakfast and drove to school in my old, red, Chevy truck.

As soon as I saw the school, I shuddered. This is where my torture begins.

"_Maybe today won't be as bad,"_ a little voice in the back of my mind said.

_Sure,_ I thought to myself sarcastically.

I started to park my truck in my usual spot at the end of the parking lot, but a shiny silver Volvo was there. Strange. Maybe these are the new students.

I parked my truck and stepped out. Oh no. I looked ahead and saw Lauren waiting for me.

The little voice earlier was wrong. Today was going to be horrible.

**Well, that's it for the first chapter! Pretty much just an introduction. And by the way, I don't curse so there won't be any cursing in my stories. Also, I know this chapter is short, but I'm a first time writer, so please, give me a break. Thanks! Review!**

**~Twilight Addict 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2 for those who are actually reading this! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters…I can only wish. *sigh***

I tried to not look at Lauren and side step her, but, of course she noticed me. Suddenly, I felt myself falling to the ground.

"Oops. Did I do that?" Lauren put on an innocent expression, "Well, I guess I didn't see you. It's like your invisible." Then she just walked away laughing.

I started gathering my things, mumbling incoherent things under my breath.

That's when I saw _him._

A pale hand reached down to help me pick up my books and handed them to me. I looked up, ready to say "Thanks," but, my words caught in my throat.

Standing in front of me was the most beautiful person I had ever saw.

He had pale skin, and bronze, messy hair. The thing that stood out most were his eyes.

They were pitch black. **(A.N. Uh-oh. Someone's thirsty.)**

"Thank you," I finally managed to get out.

"Your welcome," he replied.

_Wow, _I thought, _even his VOICE his beautiful. _And it was. His voice was smooth and velvety. I could melt by just hearing him speak.

Then I noticed his expression. It was cold, hostile. His eyes were wild with…hunger? Thirst?

If looks could kill…

I felt a faint blush rush up to my cheeks and slowly started backing away.

"Please don't hurt me like the others!" I pleaded.

His expression softened and his eyes lightened slightly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I'm just in a bit of a bad mood this morning. My sister rushed me. She can be very annoying for someone so small. I'm Edward Cullen by the way."

He held his hand out to me.

"Isabella Swan," I replied shaking his hand, "but I prefer Bella." I blushed a deeper red. So, he was one of the new students. Everyone had been gossiping about the new Cullens and Hales.

"Pleased to meet you Bella. If I may say, you have a beautiful name," he smiled.

I think I just melted into a puddle.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"What class do you have first?" he asked.

"American History."

"Me too. Do you want to come to class with me?" he asked looking…hopeful?

I smiled, maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all. "I would love to go to class with you."

So we walked to class, me not noticing all of the glares directed at me.

**Tada! This chapter was longer than the last! And Edward and Bella met. Just so you know, Bella IS Edward's singer. He just feels a strong pull to her already (love at first sight I guess) and doesn't want to hurt her. So yeah… Please Review!**

**~Twilight Addict 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am on a roll, this is my third chapter today! Again, if you're actually reading these authors notes or this story, be happy. By the way, this is Edward's POV!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters…if I did I'd be Stephenie Meyer…if only…**

Edward's POV

_Beautiful. _That's only word I could think.

As we walked to class, I noticed the glares Bella was getting. I wonder what that's about. I checked into one of the student's mind, _"Stupid cow. She thinks she can take MY Eddie? I saw him first! She'll pay after school…or during-"_

I couldn't listen anymore. Why would anyone think that about the angel by my side. I tuned in to a different thought, _"Hmm. New guy. And he's with Swan? Probably out of pity. Maybe I can get him to help me pull pranks on her! Yeah! Team Newton and Cullen! I have to be first of course, I'm more important-"_

It seems as if everyone is against Bella. I searched everyone's mind,

_Ugly *censored*- _**(A./N. In case anyone forgot, I don't curse.)**

_Stupid cow-_

_Why is HE with her? Well I guess since he's new and all-_

Everyone was against her. And from the looks of it, for no reason, just for fun. What kind of people do that? Bella seems harmless enough to me.

But her scent. It's…mouth-watering. I've never smelled such desirable blood in my 100 years. But I can't hurt her.

I won't see the light leave her big, deep, brown, doe eyes…Wait! I can't think like that! She's human! And I'm a vampire; a soulless monster. It would never work out.

We walked into American History, and she sat down at an empty desk. No one was sitting with her! That means I'm going to sit there. I smiled to myself.

I had my slip signed that I had been given this morning by the receptionist and took a seat beside Bella.

Ah, her scent hit me again. But I won't hurt her.

Class hadn't started yet, so I might as well start a conversation.

"So Bella, have you always lived her?" maybe I can figure out why people are so cruel to her.

"No, I moved her a year ago from Phoenix, Arizona," she looked surprised that I was still talking to her.

"Oh," I said lamely. "Do you like Forks?"

Her brow furrowed as if she were in deep thought. Finally she replied, "No. Not really. I mean, I enjoy living with my dad…it's just that the people here…they don't like me very well. I don't know why though. It all really started with Lauren. She thought I was trying to steal her boyfriend so… the rumors started."

So that's why! It all started with a rumor and turned into what I heard in the others' minds.

"I don't mean to pry, but when the blonde girl who tripped you-"

"Lauren."

"Yes, Lauren. Well, what I'm asking is, does everyone do that?"

She looked down at the desk. Tears started to well in her eyes. Oh no! I didn't mean to make her cry!

"Yes. Everyone does it everyday."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Please forgive me."

"No. It's fine," she said, though her voice cracked.

One thing is for sure.

I'm going to help Bella. Hmm. And I wonder what Lauren meant when she thought that Bella would pay after school.

**A./N. Chapter 3 is complete! And it's a little longer than Chapter 2! So…yeah…if you're reading this…Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello reader/readers! Wassup? Nothing much? Yeah…I thought so…just had a hunch. I'm gonna try something new for the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I shall own Twilight!  
****Edward: No you won't!  
Me: *takes out lighter* You sure about that?  
Edward: *takes out Twilight book and starts to rip it*  
Me: NOO! Fine…I don't own Twilight…or any of its characters…Stephenie Meyer does.**

Bella POV

I was confused for a lack of better word. _He _was talking to _me._ No one ever talks to me. Until Edward Cullen came along, the only time someone spoke to me was to make fun of me, or curse me.

Except for Angela. She was the only person here friendly to me.

Edward and I kept talking until class started.

Then, I felt something hit my arm. I looked down to find a folded piece of paper. It was probably something offensive.

Oh well, I might as well open it. It's either that or get a beating after school. Which has happened before.

I slowly opened the letter. It read:

"_You__ better, like, stay away from MY Eddie! He'll never like you! You stupid little *censored*! _**(A./N. When it says censored use your imagination.) **_If I, like, see you talking to him again, I'll like, bust your ugly little face off! - Jessica"_

I figured that's what it would say.

That's when I noticed Edward looking over my shoulder at the note. His expression was furious.

_Uh-oh. _He had saw the note. I looked away from him and acted like I was paying attention to the teacher.

During the entire hour, I could feel Edward's eyes on me, burning holes into the side of my head.

_BBBRRRRIIINNNNGGGG!_

Finally the bell! I don't think I could've stood another minute of that. Wow, that's cliché, _Saved by the bell._

"Bella?" a pained voice asked from behind me.

I turned around, already knowing who the voice belonged to, and looked into the eyes of Edward.

They were full of fury and pain. But why?

"Why do people do that to you Bella?" He was asking about the letter.

"Because I deserve it. I'm plain, stupid, clumsy, and nobody likes me. Why would they?" I looked down at me feet and felt the all too familiar tears spring to my eyes.

I felt a cold finger pull my chin up. There was electricity. A warm buzzing. But it felt nice.

"You are NOT plain. You are far from plain Isabella," he said using my full name, "You're beautiful and most likely smart. Though you _are _clumsy, but I think it's cute. And if nobody liked you, then why am I standing here talking to you?" He started wiping away the tears that had started falling.

He was just saying all of those things out of pity. Why would anyone like me? I'm not beautiful, or smart, or graceful. I'm just plain Bella.

This made me cry harder, and he wrapped his arms around me. This just felt so _right. _But what could he possibly see in me.

After I finished crying, I looked back up at him and took in his tear-stained shirt.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Nonsense. You needed a good cry," he still had me in his arms. I noticed all the glares directed at us…well…me.

I was _definitely _going to get a beating after school.

"Okay, what class do you have next?" he asked.

"Geometry."

He smiled. "I do, too. I'll walk with you again…if I may?"

"I don't know…that note…"

"Don't worry I'll protect you," he stated. He sounded so sincere.

I finally nodded, "Okay."

Halfway to class, we met Jessica.

"You *censored*! I thought I, like, told you to stay away from him!" she screamed at me.

"You have no right to talk to Bella that way Jessica," Edward retorted. He really _was_ protecting me, "Just because I'm not paying attention to you doesn't mean you have to take it out on Bella."

"Uh, yeah it does! Well, you _are_ new here. Apparently you haven't saw the rule list yet." She then handed him the list of rules…all about me of course.

"Rules?" he asked…he was so cute when he was confused…Wait! What? No, I can't think that when he probably has a girlfriend, or doesn't have feelings for me.

"Like, yeah! Rule 1: If you're mad, take it out on the Ugly Duckling! A.K.A That _thing_" she said, referring to me.

"You're insane!" Edward said perplexed.

He then took my hand and we quickly walked - stumbled for me - away from Jessica and to our Geometry class.

**A./N. Well…it's 12:13 AM and I'm kinda tired but I finished this chapter! WOO! Also, my chapters are getting longer! I'm so proud of myself! Well, that was awkward… Review!**

**~Twilight Addict 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A./N. Hey! Yeah well this morning I was woken up by my cousin saying "Let's go swimming!" So I had to go swimming as soon as I woke up…not a good experience. Anyways here's Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

Edward's POV

Bella and I quickly made our way to Geometry class and away from Jessica. What is wrong with the people! A list of rules? Who makes a list of rules on how to treat a person badly?

"Bella," I asked, "do people actually…follow these rules?"

I hate to ask, knowing it will upset her, but I have to know.

"Yes," she said quickly, almost a whisper.

I glanced at her, and it broke my unbeating heart. She was crying again.

My hand reached out to hers'. Every time I touched her, I felt a spark. I took her hand and looked at her to make sure this was ok.

She was smiling. My Bella was finally smiling.

_My_ Bella? No, I had already been through this. I can't develop feelings for her. It could kill her. _I _could kill her. But, I can at least be her friend. She needs someone…hmm…maybe I can convince Alice to try to be Bella's friend. Alice loves any excuse to go shopping. Idea!

"Bella, I know you don't know her, but would you like to go shopping with my sister?" I asked.

She looked unsure. "I don't know…I mean, would she be ok with that? She doesn't even know me."

I almost laughed. I would have if she _did _know Alice. "Of course she wouldn't mind. Alice will use any excuse to go shopping. And besides, I already know that she'll like you. I guess you could call her a people person."

"Yeah, but if you guys want a good reputation around here, then you probably want to stay away from me."

Reputation? That's the last thing we want; to be remembered from these humans' high school years, only to be recognized later. But I won't tell her that. "We aren't worried about a reputation. We don't care if someone is popular or not; it's what's in the heart that counts. My family and I tend to get avoided after a while anyways."

She looked surprised. "Really? She wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all."

Bella smiled even wider.

"I actually have friends! Thank you!" she screamed while hugging me. I was surprised, to say the least. So I wrapped my arms around her and returned the hug. The only time I ever get hugged is if I tell Alice I'll go shopping with her. It was nice.

"You are very welcome. But I must warn you, Alice goes a bit over the top when shopping. You may be at the mall for a _long_ time," I warned.

"That's ok," she said, still smiling.

"What ever you say."

"I'm so excited! Wait, I have to tell my dad I'll be home late. Can Alice pick me up after school, at the Police Department? My dad is Chief Police."

"Sure, I'll tell her after I take the others home after school. But again, you'll be there for a _long_ time."

"I know. It's ok though!" she seemed so happy.

"C'mon, let's get to class," I smiled.

We walked into Geometry class and sat at an empty desk.

"Okay class! Today we will be talking about-"

Oh great. Geometry. Ugh.

**(I don't know how to make a line so this is my line)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bella's POV

I was going shopping! I didn't know Alice, but I'll take Edward's word for it that she'll like me. I've never been shopping with anyone but my mother, and that was 2 years ago before I moved here.

Edward said that Alice will make me shop for hours, but c'mon, what's the worst that could happen? I think he's just exaggerating.

Oh, Mr. Varney's talking. **(A./N. Just making up names.) **Yeah, I should probably listen; I'm horrible at geometry. Hmm… I still wonder what Alice is like. I hope she's nice.

And what Edward was saying earlier about not caring about his reputation, I wonder what all that is about. He's gorgeous, and the rest of his family probably is too. Why would they not care about a reputation? They could "rule the school". But hey, I'm not the Cullens or Hales.

Okay, that's enough wondering, time to pay attention.

"And so the measure of this angle, is-"

_Agony!_ This is why I'm barely passing.

**Line~~~~~Line~~~~~~Line~~~~~Line~~~~~Line~~~~~~Line~~~~~~Line~~~~~~Line~~~~~**

"And so-"

I can't take it anymore!

_BRRIINGG!_

Finally!

"So, what's your next class?" Edward asked.

"Spanish." _Oh please let him have Spanish next._

He frowned, "I don't have Spanish next, but Alice does. Maybe you can tell her about your plans. She'll be excited that she has a shopping buddy."

"I don't want to intrude." She probably has other plans.

"She was going shopping today anyways. And knowing Alice, she'll probably ask you to go shopping with her as soon as she sits down. She's an addict." I was relieved, so I wasn't taking her away from any of her plans.

"Okay. Thanks." I blushed.

"No problem. See you later!" he called, already walking to his next class.

I turned around and froze.

Lauren and Jessica were standing in front of me. Oh no.

"I thought we told you to stay away from him!" Jessica screamed. Then she and Lauren covered my mouth and took me by the arms to an empty classroom.

The first hit was to my face. They took turns punching and slapping me and eventually, Lauren kicked my in the stomach causing me to double over. They pushed me to the floor and started kicking me.

That's when I started crying.

"Oh is the baby gonna cry? Well, nobody likes you! He's only talking to you out of pity! He'll get over it soon enough! You'll see!" Jessica screamed.

And _that's _when I finally stood up for myself.

"You're wrong!" They froze, "He isn't talking to me out of pity! He actually wants to be my friend! But I wouldn't expect you two to understand that! All you care about is hurting other people and getting what you want! Why can't you leave me alone?" I had finally cracked.

They just laughed. I shouldn't have opened my mouth.

"You really think he wants to be your _friend?_" Lauren asked disgusted.

"You're just an ugly *censored*! You're stupid and trashy. An all around *censored*! Why don't you just die and save everyone else from looking at your ugly face?" Jessica yelled.

It struck a cord; why _don't _I just kill myself and get it over with?

They kept kicking me, mainly in the ribs, when I heard a crack. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. They had broken one of my ribs. And it hurt like h***! (in other words…censored)

"I think we broke something," Jessica said. Worry was evident in her tone, "What if we get caught?"

"Oh we won't, let's just drag her to a closet," Lauren stated uncaring. She kicked me one more time in the head and I faded into a painless black.

**A.N. Okay, this chapter was longer! I hope you're enjoying the story. And Bella **_**does**_** hate shopping. She's just excited about the fact of having friends for the first time since coming to Forks. Review!**

**~ Twilight Addict 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**A./N. Hey readers! First of all, I would like to thank you guys for the awesome reviews!…THANK YOU! Okay…now that I got that out, I would also like to thank those of you that gave me some advice. I realize that I haven't yet clarified that Edward can't read Bella's mind, or that his skin is cold, but I'll fix that. I have a plan! ….I think…**

**Disclaimer: Okay, first step to ruling the world: own Twilight!  
****Alice: *runs up to me* You will not!  
****Me: Uh-huh!  
****Alice: Say you don't or so help me I will take you shopping for every day of the month for at least 5 hours!  
****Me: OKAY! I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters…Stephenie Meyer does, happy?  
****Alice: Yep!**

Edward's POV

As I was walking to my next class, I couldn't help but wonder if Bella had any of the feelings about me, that I shared for her.

"A little anxious much?" Jasper asked from beside me.

I jumped a little. How had I not heard him come up beside me? Too preoccupied with my thoughts of Bella. Strange how just thinking of her seems to drown out what's going on around me.

"Well that's a first. You're never surprised. What's going on?" Jasper asked. He was amused and curious.

Should I tell him the truth? Would that be the right thing to do in this situation? Yes. He would find out by Alice - no doubt she already knew - soon enough.

"Just thinking…about Isabella Swan…" I told him embarrassed.

I had never shown any interest in women. Even when I was human. Eventually my family started wondering if I were gay. I set that straight right away. But now, after over 100 years, I finally notice someone. I was sure to get some teasing from Emmett.

"Really? The human you were talking to? Does Eddie boy have a crush?" he teased.

"Shut up," I said still embarrassed.

"Seriously man, do you?" now Jasper was serious. No teasing.

I hesitated. "Yes." Yep, I was definitely going to get it from Emmett when I got home.

"Congrats brother, I thought you would never find someone!" Jasper seemed genuinely happy for me.

"But I don't know if she feels the same way." And we're back to point A: does Bella like me?

"Why don't you just read her mind? And from the emotions coming off her, I think she may like you."

That was actually good advice. Why _hadn't _I read her mind yet? I'll be sure to do that the next time I see her. And, Jasper got the emotions from Bella that she may like me? That was comforting. I can worry about this later, off to class.

Alice's POV

I was going shopping with Isabella Swan! Finally! I needed a new shopping partner. I don't even know her yet, but I'm still excited. That's when I got a vision:

_Lauren and Jessica were kicking and hitting Bella over and over, calling her names. Bella then stood up for herself. It didn't last long. They kept beating her until they broke one of her ribs. Jessica was worried they would get in trouble when she heard the crack. So they knocked Bella out and took her to a janitors closet. End Vision._

Oh no. _Edward if you're listening, meet me outside of your class! It's an emergency!_

I excused myself, saying I didn't feel well, and ran to Edward's class and waited.

Edward's POV

When I saw Alice's vision, I almost cracked. How could this happen? I raised my hand.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?" teacher asked annoyed, he was giving a lecture and I had broken his rhythm.

"I'm not feeling too well, may I go to the nurse?"

"Fine."

I rushed out of the classroom and found Alice waiting.

"This way," was all she said.

I followed her to a janitor's closet at the end of the hallway. I could smell fresh blood. It was Bella's blood. Too sweet. I held my breath.

Alice opened the door, and there we found Bella. She was still beautiful, even when she was marred by bruises.

I picked her up and cradled her gently in my arms.

"Edward we have to take her to the nurse so she can call an ambulance. She needs medical attention now," Alice said hurriedly. We quickly made our way to the nurse's station where an ambulance was called.

Bella's POV

It felt like I was floating. Like I was weightless. I woke to an annoying beeping noise.

Something cold and hard was holding my hand. I tired opening my eyes. Everything was unfocused.

I shook my head to clear it and looked around. Beside me holding my hand, was Edward. His hand was so cold. I wonder how I didn't notice before. Oh well, it was comforting.

"Hey," my voice was rough from disuse. That's when what happened hit me. I started hyperventilating.

"Bella, you need to calm down," Edward's voice was calm, trying to soothe me.

My breathing slowed slightly. "How bad is the damage?" Nobody had ever gone as far as this. I'd never needed medical assistance after a beating. What had they done to me?

"You have one broken rib, bruises everywhere, and a concussion. You were unconscious for 3 days. I was worried," he admitted.

"Edward, it was them. It was Lauren and Jessica. They did this." I had to tell him. I couldn't let them get away with hurting me again.

"Okay, we'll make sure they're caught. Don't worry." I just nodded and leaned back in the pillows.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" I looked over at Edward and saw him staring at me with frustration, "It's in bearing to not know."

"I'm just thinking about all that happened. It's never been this bad." He frowned.

"Bella, why didn't you tell anyone sooner?"

"I did," many times actually, "but everyone just ignored it. I didn't tell my dad though."

"Well you need to tell him…he's right outside the door actually. Do you want him to come in?"

I thought about it. Was I ready to tell my dad? I guess so. I mean, I've kept this hidden from him too long. "Yes." I was ready.

Edward's POV

Nothing. I couldn't hear a whisper. Bella's mind was silent.

I had taken Jasper's advice and decided to look into Bella's mind. Not a thing.

I sent her father in and waited outside, listening to their conversation.

"Hey Dad." That was definitely Bella.

"Hi Bells. The boy outside told me that you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah, his name is Edward Cullen. I just wanted to tell you…who did this to me."

There was a hesitation. I looked into Charlie's mind. _Whoever did this, I _will _arrest them and make them suffer._

He was very protective. Bella _was_ his only daughter.

"Dad, Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley did this to me," Bella said quickly and quietly. Her voice shook. "This has been going on for over a year…but never this bad." She was still nervous.

"Why didn't you tell me Bella?" Charlie was hurt that his daughter hadn't trusted him enough to tell him the truth.

"Because I was scared. I'm so sorry. It's not that I didn't trust you, I just didn't know how to tell you." The conversation was almost finished.

"Okay Bella, we'll talk about this later. I'll make sure that these girls are taken care of though."

"Okay Dad, I'll talk to you later…can you send Edward in on your way out?"

That made Charlie a little suspicious. _She's asking me to send a boy into her room? Hmm. As long as he doesn't try anything._

"Of course Bells." I heard him stand and walk the door.

The door opened and Charlie walked out of the room. "Bella wants to see you, no funny business." He looked me straight in the eye and then walked away.

I walked into the room and went straight to Bella's side. I sat down in the chair next to her bed and took her hand. I think I was falling in love.

**A./N. So there you go! Be happy I even wrote this chapter. I think I'm getting sick with the stomach virus. It sucks. Not to mention I'm tired. But, I love to write…well type. Review!**

**~Twilight Addict 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A./N. Hello readers! Well, I'm feeling better. (I hate being sick. Ugh.) I'm also going to Florida on Friday, so from then, I probably won't update. If I do it'll be late at night. So yeah…well here's Chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters…do I look like Stephenie Meyer to you?**

Charlie's POV

I sent the Cullen boy into Bella's room. What was his name? Edwin? Something old fashioned like that. He had better not try anything. Now I need to arrest Jessica and Lauren.

I can't believe someone would do this to Bella. And it had been going on for over a year? She had never told me.

That explains the bruises though. She blamed it on her clumsiness, but I had always been suspicious of what really happened to her. I exited the hospital and got in my cruiser.

I drove to the Mallory's first. They weren't my favorite people, and their daughter wasn't any better.

I swiftly walked to the door and knocked, and heard scuffling from behind it.

The door opened to reveal Mrs. Mallory and her husband with their clothes messed up and their hair tangled. Well this is awkward.

"Where is Lauren?" Might as well get straight to the point.

"What do mean? What happened?" Mrs. Mallory's face was too innocent. So she knew what her daughter had been doing to Bella.

"Your daughter is being put under arrest for the physical harassment of Isabella Swan." I walked past them into the house. Giggling was coming from upstairs. I followed the sound, Mr. and Mrs. Mallory were following me protesting. The giggling was coming from a door at the end of the hallway. I opened it to reveal Lauren and Tyler Crowley in a very compromising position. What is up with this family and getting…busy?

Lauren looked up and screamed. "What the *censored* are you doing in _my _room?" Her face was red with embarrassment, and Tyler was looking guilty.

Her parents had looks of shock on their faces. "What is going on up here?" her father screamed.

"I…I uh…hi?" Okay, I'm not delaying this any longer.

"Lauren you're under arrest for the physical harassment of Isabella Swan." I cuffed her wrists together and led her out to the cruiser. I sat her in the back and locked the door in case someone tried to free her, and got in.

On the way to the Stanley's, Lauren tried to convince me that she had done nothing wrong, but I didn't have to listen. I trust my daughter.

I stopped at the Stanley's house and got out. I walked up to the door and knocked. Jessica herself opened the door.

"You're under arrest for the physical harassment of Isabella Swan." I cuffed her and sat her beside Lauren.

They _would _regret ever touching Bella.

Bella's POV

I had finally told Charlie. After over a year, I had finally told him. I would tell him the rest later.

Edward walked in and sat next to me. He took my warm hand into his cold one. I still felt a spark when he touched me.

"I'm glad you finally told your dad. He needed to know." Edward was smiling. I noticed his smile was slightly crooked, but I liked it.

"Me too. It was wrong to keep this hidden from him for so long." And it was. I should have told him what was going on the first time I was beaten.

Edward brought his hand up to stroke my cheek and my heart raced. The beeping from my heart monitor went crazy. That was embarrassing. I probably looked like a tomato I was blushing so hard.

Edward just smiled and laughed. "Nice to know I have that affect on you." _Very_ embarrassing.

I needed to change the subject before I embarrass myself any further. "Who found me?" I was a touchy subject, but I was desperate and curious.

Edward's expression hardened slightly, but answered. "Alice and I did."

"How did you know where I was? They took me to a closet." How _did _they find me? It couldn't have been easy. Unless they can smell blood, see the future, or read minds or something like that. Yeah right, not possible.

"Well, Alice noticed you weren't in her class, and I didn't see you at lunch or anywhere else. So we went looking for you and found you in the closet." His expression was guarded…like what he was saying wasn't true.

"Why did you look for me in a closet? Surely if you were looking for a conscious person, you wouldn't look in a janitor's closet. Unless you thought that I was getting it on with someone. Which definitely wouldn't happen for two reasons: one, no guy likes me, they join in with the beating; two, I wouldn't do that." Okay, now I was just rambling. I have got to stop talking.

"Bella, please just believe me. I'll explain things to you later. Please." His voice was pleading. I almost agreed…almost.

"Edward I need to know." I wanted him to tell the truth. I've practically been lied to my whole life, I needed the truth for once.

"Fine…I can read minds. Happy?" He can read minds? So he could read mine right now? Nice, now I'm even more embarrassed.

"Wait, wait, wait…you can read minds? So you can read mine? Oh gosh, that's embarrassing! I guess I don't have to tell you how I feel about you now…okay this is awkward." I couldn't look him in the eye. It was too embarrassing.

"Actually, I can't read your mind…and how _do_ you feel about me?" He looked at me with anxious eyes.

Okay, so I practically just told him I had feelings for him because I thought he already knew, because I also thought he could read my mind. Perfect…just perfect. Note sarcasm.

"Well…I uh…sort of…um…l-like you?" It's more like I'm in love with him. Whoa, back up! Love? Did I love him? I had only known him for a day…well 3 days. I forgot I was unconscious for 2 of those days. But he was nice to me. He was a gentleman, a definite charmer, trustworthy, beautiful, he seemed loyal, and a good person. Not to mention, he's been here for me even though I don't deserve it and he's not known me that long.

No, I wasn't in love…but I was falling for him.

Edward's POV

She likes me? Really?

I almost exploded with happiness. She doesn't love me, how could she? She'd only known me for 3 days. But liking me was a start. And I had told her that I can read minds. At first she was horrified at the thought that I could read her mind, but when she learned that I couldn't read her mind in particular, she relaxed.

There was a knock at the door and Alice walked in. Naturally, she was her usual pixie-like self. Excited and determined.

"Hi! I'm Alice! You must be Bella! I can tell my brother dear is very fond of you. He didn't leave your side will you were unconscious. Do you want to go shopping with me when you get out of here? We can have so much fun! You and I are going to be best friends! I can tell! I'm so excited!" Okay even for a vampire that was too much. How did she have that much air in her lungs?

I looked over to Bella. Her eyes were wide in shock. I have to say, mine were too. My sister can talk forever if she wanted to.

"Alice, I think that's enough. You're overwhelming her _and_ me. I get enough of this at home. Bella this is Alice, my sister. Alice, this is Bella," I introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you Alice, Edward told me about you. So, shopping? Sure, that would be nice. I've never really been shopping with a friend before." She had never been shopping with friends? I thought that was a girl's hobby.

"What? Le gasp! We are definitely going shopping soon. And Eddie boy here is coming with us to carry our bags." Oh no she didn't. **(A./N. Couldn't resist.) **

"Alice, my name isn't Eddie…and don't drag me shopping with you. Please…it's pure torture! What with the "OOHH! Let's go in here!" or the "Eddie! Look! A sale at Victoria's Secret!" then you drag me in a store full of lingerie and women who are buying said lingerie to try and get lucky. Then they see me, and ask me if they look good in whatever they're trying on to try and get me in a changing room with them. It's torture I tell you!" I think I just cracked.

"Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!" She gave me a broken look, and I couldn't resist.

"Fine, I'll go. Don't expect me to enjoy it though!"

Bella had an amused expression. Most likely from Alice's and my sibling banter.

"So, girls try to get you into a changing room to get it on with you? Wow…that says so much. At least you don't just sleep around with random girls. And asking you if they look good in lingerie they just tried on, desperate much?" she giggled. It was a nice sound, her laughter. Sort of like wind chimes.

"Well, I guess we're going shopping tomorrow!" I checked into Alice's mind.

_I really like her Edward. She would be perfect for you and a good friend for me._

Alice was right, Bella would be perfect for me. But would Bella want me? I _am_ in love.

After only three days, I fell in love with Isabella Swan.

**A./N. Okay, it's 2:55AM and I'm tired, but I finished the chapter anyways. Please review! Goodnight!**

**~Twilight Addict 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A./N. Well, I'm going to Florida tomorrow, and I probably can't update on the plane. My computer is going to be my carry-on bag! WOO! And I have to sit next to my cousin. Help me! And I like the reviews! Thanks everyone! On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Ski mask? Check. Rope? Check. Walkie-Talkie-  
****Jasper: What are you doing?  
****Me: I'm going to steal Twilight so I can own it!  
****Jasper: No you're not! *uses his super awesome emotion controlling powers on me* Now, do you own Twilight?  
****Me: No, Stephenie Meyer does.**

Lauren's POV

I can't, like, believe I was, like, arrested! That *censored* _Bella_ probably told on us. When me and Jessica get out of here, we are like so going to kill her! And, EWW! They expect me to use _that _thing as a toilet! Where is my cushioned seat? I should be treated like a princess!

Bella is so going to get it!

* * *

Jessica's POV

Why am I here? That cow deserved what she got! She was trying to steal _my_ Eddie-kins!

Her dad came up to Lauren's and my cell. "You will be here for 6 months with no bail."

WHAT!

* * *

Bella's POV

Finally! I'm out of the hospital. I've always hated hospitals. Bad memories.

Well, today is the day I'm going shopping with Alice, who convinced Edward to come with us! I think I'm obsessed with him. It still amuses me that Alice drags him into Victoria's Secret with her. But I'm a little peed off that women actually try and hit on him. He's _mine._

Whoa, where did that come from? He wasn't mine. I only wish he were. I think I'm falling in love…

Back to point! I got in Edward's car and sat in the passenger seat with Alice driving and Edward in the back.

"Alice, I can drive my own car!" Edward was very annoyed.

Apparently nobody was allowed to drive his car. It was his baby.

"Oh stop sulking about it! It's not like I'm going to drive it off a cliff." Oh no, she shouldn't have said that.

"Stop the car and let me drive! Please! Don't hurt my baby!"

I almost started laughing. These two were quite funny when you had this in the same room…well car in this case.

"Edward, I'm just joking! Calm down."

After a half hour, we arrived at a mall. Edward jumped out and kissed the ground. "We're alive!"

I started laughing and got out of the car. "Are you okay Edward?"

He just nodded and hugged his car. So Alice and I grabbed an arm each and started dragging him to the entrance. "NO!" People started looking at us. Was shopping with Alice that bad.

Some of the guys looking at us were giving him looks of sympathy.

The first store we hit was Victoria's Secret. Now I felt self conscious. There was no way I was going to go in there. "Alice, no."

"Bella, yes. You too Eddie!" Now I see why Edward warned me.

"My name isn't Eddie." Edward was pouting. Aw! He looked so cute. Okay, that's out of line.

Alice drug us into the store and grabbed random things from the racks. God help us all. "Bella, what size are you?" My face probably looked like a fire engine.

"Alice, I don't really feel comfortable telling you that." And not with her brother standing right there.

"Fine, I'll just guess!" Then she threw me something lacy and skimpy looking.

"Now go change!" she ordered.

I went to a changing room and put whatever she had thrown me on. It was a skimpy nightie. Oh gosh. And it fit…how did she know what size I wore? Oh well.

"Bella! Get your butt out here so I can see it and criticize!"

I sighed and stepped out. Alice was looking over me, and Edward was just starring.

"Very good! That color goes good with your skin! PERFECT! Now try this on!"

I kept trying on every thing Alice handed to me. And every time I came out, Edward starred at me. Once I saw a girl about 19 years old walk up to him in nothing but a thong and bra and ask him if she looked good.

He politely told her that he wasn't interested. Straight the point. I guess he wasn't kidding.

We finally left Victoria's Secret and continued shopping. After 3 straight hours of shopping, I finally put my foot down and told Alice I was going to sit on a bench and wait. She actually agreed and Edward sat with me.

"You weren't exaggerating when you said Alice was a shopping addict." I should've listened to him when he warned me.

"What'd I tell you, you can't control her."

I leaned against him. I was too tired to care if he minded or not.

He put an arm around me; my heart went crazy. "How's the rib?" he asked.

I'd actually forgotten all about my rib. Now that he brought it up, it was bothering me a little.

"It just hurts a little. Nothing too bad." I didn't want anyone worrying about me.

He placed his hand gently on my broken rib. I could feel his cold skin through my shirt. It felt nice and stopped the throbbing.

"Thanks." I wasn't going to move for a while. As I slowly fell asleep, Edward hummed me a lullaby.

Oh how I loved this man…and I did, I loved him.

* * *

Edward's POV

I watched as Bella fell asleep. Her rib had been bothering her so I used my hand as ice and placed it on her rib to help with the throbbing.

Shortly after Bella fell asleep, she started mumbling incoherent words. So she sleep talks.

"Alice don't touch my cupcake! I said don't touch it woman! WOO!" She was dreaming about Alice stealing her cupcake. This made me laugh a little.

"Edward," I froze. Had I woken her up?

"Edward," she sighed and nuzzled into my side more.

She was dreaming about me. If my dead heart were beating, it would have sped up.

Oh how I loved this woman.

* * *

Alice's POV

I had planned this out perfectly.

Bella trying on lingerie and Edward criticizing with me. PERFECT! And now they were sitting on some bench out side of the store I was in.

I bought the pile of clothes I had in my arms and left the store. I had bought enough for the day. I could tell Bella was tired.

When I looked at the bench where I had last saw Bella and Edward, I froze. Edward's arm was around Bella, and she was snuggling into his side asleep.

So. CUTE! I wish I had my camera.

"Okay lover boy, time to leave." The image was cute but it was time to go home.

Edward nodded and picked Bella up. He carried her through the mall and out to the parking lot.

When we got to the car, he sat her in the back seat and climbed in with her.

"You can drive Alice," he whispered.

Wow, he never let's me drive his car willingly! SO COOL!

* * *

Charlie's POV

Bella had gone shopping with the Cullen boy, Edward! That was his name, and his sister Alice.

They had been gone for 4 hours when I saw a fancy car pull into my driveway. That must be them.

I saw the Cullen boy get out from the back with Bella in his arms and I immediately panicked. But them I noticed her peaceful expression. She was only asleep.

The way he carried her, so gentle…as if she were the most fragile thing in the world.

I was happy, Bella needed friends who would take care of her. Definitely at this point in her life.

Alice got out of the car and grabbed a bunch of shopping bags.

"Alice, can you dress Bella for bed?" Edward asked.

Strange. I would've thought he would try to do that himself. Most boys wouldn't pass up the opportunity to undress a pretty girl.

"Of course brother dear!" They passed me while saying a short 'hello' and headed upstairs.

Soon after, Edward came down stairs explaining Alice was dressing Bella for bed and would be down in a few minutes. I think I'm starting to like him. He was a suitable young man. And respectful of my daughter. A plus in every father's book.

Yes, we were going to get along just fine.

**A./N. Sorry with all of the POV changes. And the chapter is a bit short, I'll try to write longer ones! OH! And I figured out how to make the little line thingy! Hope you enjoyed it! Until the next chapter! Please review!**

**~Twilight Addict 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A./N. Hey peeps! I am currently in an uncomfortable bed in a hotel in Florida. Just got back from Disney World a little over an hour ago! …And now it's raining… sigh. But I'm going to the beach tomorrow. WOO! And…wait for it…I got to meet the Disney princesses. Oh yeah. Well on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer does sadly.**

Bella's POV

_Running. I couldn't stop. I had to find him! Where is he? I looked to my left and saw a glowing. That's when I noticed I was running in the woods. I stared at the spot where the glow was coming from. Something stepped out of the trees. It was Edward. His skin was sparkling. What on earth?_

I woke up with a start. Where was I? Definitely not in the mall anymore. I felt around and touched something soft. A pillow. I was in my room, but not in my clothes from this evening. Someone had dressed me in something silky and lacey…oh gosh. I was in a dark blue nightie from Victoria's Secret.

Alice!

I looked over at my clock: 4:56 A.M.

Too early. Well, at least I can stay home from school today for obvious causes. It's kind of hard to function with a broken rib. But I did fine today with Alice and Edward helping. Too bad they aren't around all the time.

I laid back into my pillow. I might as well get a few more hours of sleep. As I fell asleep again, I thought I heard the humming of a lullaby.

* * *

Edward's POV

Almost caught!

After Alice and I left Bella's house, I ran back and climbed through Bella's bedroom window. I couldn't resist. After hearing and watching Bella's sleep talking, I had to hear more. Was she dreaming about me again? Was it a good dream? A bad one? Was she dreaming about someone else?

Through the hours though, I didn't hear much other than her complaining about the weather.

When I heard her start saying my name though, I was ecstatic. It pleased me that she dreamt about me in a good way.

But when she woke up, I was almost sure she caught me. She didn't. Maybe her eyes weren't adjusted. Though no one has the vision of a vampire.

I eventually heard her breathing slow and decided to help her sleep. So I started humming the lullaby I had recently written for her. **(A./N. I forced my dad to buy me the music for her lullaby…yup I'm that obsessed. I learned how to play it WOO!…okay this is pointless…)**

I would play it for her one day. Not now of course. I don't think she's ready for that.

Nor did I think she was ready to know that I'm a vampire. I had thought about telling her, but I'm scared of her reaction. She'll run away screaming. I'm sure of it.

But until then, I may as well enjoy the time with her now.

**A./N. Yeah I know. Really short. Sorry but I'm really tired. I was at Disney World for 12 hours in the sun and it was like 92 or more degrees out. So I'm worn. I promise I'll write longer chapters either while I'm at the beach, or after my vacation. So yeah…see ya!**

**~Twilight Addict 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**A./N. I'm at the beach! WOO! You gotta love that salty water! Except when it gets in your mouth. Anyways, I promised a longer chapter and your going to get one! I'm not as tired so I'll be able to write more! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… Stephenie Meyer does.**

Bella's POV

_Knock! Knock!_

I awoke to the sound of knocking on the front door.

As I got out of bed, I looked at the clock. 3:30 PM? I had never slept in that late!

I ran downstairs and flung the door open. It was Edward, and I was probably a mess. I blushed a deep red. "Sorry! I just woke up, otherwise I would actually look decent."

He smiled, "You look beautiful as always. And sorry I woke you up."

He thinks I'm beautiful? I smiled so wide and blushed so deep I thought my face would permanently stay like that. Never in my life had a guy called me beautiful; other than my dad, but that's different.

"Th-thank you, and it's okay."

_Smooth Bella.,_ I thought to myself.

Edward looked into my eyes, searching for something. "You don't think you're beautiful do you?" he asked suddenly.

I had to admit, I never thought I was beautiful. I didn't even think I was pretty. I shook my head. "No, I know I'm plain."

He lifted his hand and caressed my cheek. "Well, I _know_ you're beautiful. You're far from plain."

I think I just melted. My mind was in a daze and I just stared at him. I couldn't look away.

"Bella? You there?" a hand was waving in front of my face and I snapped out of my trance.

"Sorry." That was embarrassing.

Edward just smiled and moved his hand from my face to my hand. "So, do you want to, oh I don't know, hang out for a while?"

Was he asking me out? Of course I would hang out with him! Even if he does mean as 'just friends'.

"Mr. Cullen, are you asking me out?" I had to know.

He looked a little nervous. Edward Cullen nervous? Now there's a first.

"Only if you want me to be," he finally replied.

I smiled, "Of course I'll hand out with you."

He smiled. "Well, while you get ready, I think I'll help myself to some TV." And with that he was walking to the TV in the living room.

I felt a little pain in my chest, oh right, I have a broken rib and my heart is beating too fast. I walked upstairs and started the shower. When the water was hot enough to where I could barely stand it, I got in and washed off from the previous day. After washing my hair with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo, I got out of the shower, dried of and picked out today's clothes.

I decided to wear something I had bought while shopping with Alice and Edward. I chose a dark blue sundress that barley went past my knees, black flip-flops, and a black jacket so I could have at least the slightest amount of warmth for the day.

After drying my hair and dressing for the day, I walked back down the stairs and into the living room where Edward was watching the Chicago Cubs play the Seattle Mariners.

"C'mon, strike him out…" so he was for the Cubs…I think…

"Which team are you for?" I asked him.

He turned to look at me. "Don't hate me, but I'm for the Cubs."

"Why?" He wasn't for Seattle? I don't mind, I mean, I'm not really a huge baseball fan, but still.

"Chicago is my home town, so I'm routing for them." Oh, that makes sense.

"You're from Chicago? I didn't know that. And I don't hate you, I'm not the biggest fan of baseball, or any sport for that matter. I'm too clumsy to enjoy playing sports, and I don't understand them."

He smiled at me and turned off the TV. He patted the seat next to him. "It looks like we have a lot to learn about each other."

I sat next to him and we talked about our lives before we met. I found out that his parents had died when he was 7 years old. Then Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted him. At least he had a loving family, that's all that matters.

After a while of just talking, Edward was holding my hand and staring at me.

"Do you want to go have dinner?" he asked nervously.

He was cute. Why would anyone be nervous around me. It's not like I'm the most popular person around. After all I get beaten at school every day for no apparent reason.

I smiled, "Yes." My voice shook.

I have to admit, I'm kind of nervous about the date too. It'll be my first date after all.

"Did I mention that you look absolutely beautiful?" he asked while we walked out to his car.

"No," I blushed. He always found a way to make me weak in the knees.

No wonder I loved him.

* * *

Edward's POV

Bella was blushing a brilliant red. She was so beautiful. And she had to be cold in that sundress. I know she has a coat on, but that still must me cold. I opened her door for her and she shyly got in the car.

I quickly made my way around to the driver's side at a human pace and started the car, cranking the heat all the way up while I was at it. She should warm up now.

"Do you have any particular requests as to where we eat?" I didn't want to take her somewhere where she didn't like the food. That would just be embarrassing.

"No not really, but I do like Italian, but that would be too expensive."

"Nonsense, I'm buying you Italian." With that, I drove to Port Angeles.

Soon, we pulled up to a restaurant called La Bella Italia. When we walked in, I immediately heard the hostess's thoughts.

_Isn't he the handsome one. Yum. Who's she? His cousin? His sister? Well, even if she's his date, she's nothing compared to _me.

The hostess had a cruel, jealous mind. It annoyed me that she thought that she could steal me away from Bella. That would never happen.

"A table for two?" She had been staring.

"Oh of course! Right this way. She lead us to a spot that was quite crowded to a family sized table.

_Might as well not help her with anything. _I am really starting to not like this girl. I handed her a 50 dollar bill and asked for a different table; somewhere more private, or at least less crowded.

_50 dollars for a different table? And somewhere more private. Hmm. Maybe getting him will be harder than I thought. _I sighed. It was going to be a long evening.

After dinner and many vulgar thoughts from our waitress, Bella and I left the restaurant and went for a walk on the boardwalk. I was actually quite beautiful; a tourist trap.

I was holding Bella's hand and we both had smiles on our faces. Today seemed to have turned out quite well after all.

**A./N. Well, I'm turning in so I can get up in the morning to go swimming. Thankfully this chapter was longer than my last, but I got tired and I need to sleep. I hope you enjoyed it! Review!**

**~Twilight Addict 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**A./N. Well, today was a day of "fun in the sun", even though my cousin got a pretty bad sunburn. I'm liking the reviews *wink wink*. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, so do you think I own Twilight? Nope…I don't.**

Bella's POV

As Edward and I walked along the boardwalk in Port Angeles, I was smiling and holding his cold hand. Why did he have such cold skin? It couldn't be natural; nobody has skin _that_ cold.

"Edward, why is your skin so cold?" I asked. I needed to know, I would forget to ask later so I might as well ask while the question was in my mind.

Edward looked warily at me. Was he keeping something from me? Why would he be so hesitant to tell me about his skin?

"How about I tell you later?" he finally answered…well asked.

I narrowed my eyes slightly. "Fine," I said defeated.

We eventually sat down on a bench facing towards the bay area. Edward put an arm around me and pulled me close to him. I would never get enough of this man.

I don't know what happened, but we were then just staring at each other.

My eyes flickered down to his lips and back up to his eyes. He leaned closer to me, our lips just a few inches apart. 3 inches. 2 inches. 1 inch. And then…

"Bella, wait." Darn it! I was so close to bliss!

"Yes?" I sighed.

"There's something you need to know about me before we have any sort of a relationship. I don't want you to regret any thing you do with me if I would have decided to have told you later."

I knew he was hiding something. I had actually suspected it when we first met, but didn't think much about it. But now that I think of it, he was too beautiful. Inhumanly so. And no one else I know has topaz colored eyes that change to black and back again. Not to mention his pale white and ice cold skin. I don't think he's human.

"Edward, are you even human?" Again, I had to know.

He looked at me with anxious eyes. "No," he whispered.

I know I should be scared, but I'm not. When you love someone, you love every part of them. And it's not like he's some blood-sucking vampire out to kill me. I mean that's just ridiculous.

"I'm a vampire," he whispered even softer.

Well, there went my last thought.

Part of me was screaming for me to run. The other part was telling me to stay. I listened to the latter and stayed. He hadn't killed me yet, so he may not want to. That would also explain his skin…and beauty.

My eyes were wide and I stared at him. I eventually calmed down. "You're not going to eat me, are you?" It was a stupid question I know, but hey, this is my life we're talking about here.

He looked up with wide horrified eyes. "Of course not! I would never do that to you, or any other human for that matter."

Oh! Well that's a relief- wait. He wouldn't hurt me or _any other human_. So he doesn't kill humans? "So…you don't kill humans? Then what blood do you drink?" What other blood was there? Well…there's animal blood, but I don't know about that.

"We drink animal blood." We?

"Who's we?" I asked.

"My family and I; there's also a clan in Denali that drinks animal blood, but every other vampire drinks human blood," he said seriously.

I thought about that. So they were kind of like the good guys of all the vampires in the world. Even if he would have been the "bad guy" I would still love him. Which brings us back to what was about to happen before he told me what he was.

"I understand if you're afraid of me. I could kill you after all," he said sadly.

My heart broke; he thinks that I'm scared of him. I put my hand on his cheek to make him look up at me.

"I'm not afraid of you. It doesn't matter to me what you are, you're still the most wonderful person I've ever known." I wanted to say that I still love him, but that would be strange. We haven't known each other for even a week.

"It doesn't matter? How? I'm a monster! I may kill only animals now, but I have hunted humans before; it may have been about 70 years ago but I still killed. I should've died in 1918 with my mother and father when the Spanish Influenza hit," he sighed,

1918? Dang he's old! But, why is he only 17? And he killed humans? But that is his past. He regrets it. Right?

But I still love him.

"Edward, it's okay. I know you must regret it. And don't say that about yourself! You are _not _a monster," I argued back.

"Just wait, one day you will run away screaming," he sounded so sure.

"Don't be so sure," I said, "Um…can we get back to what we were doing _before_ you interrupted the moment?" I was blushing and laughing at the same time.

Edward just smiled and asked, "Are you sure?"

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Positive."

Then, my moment of bliss; Edward leaned down, and carefully pressed his cold, marble lips, to my warm ones.

**A./N. They finally kissed! It'll be more detailed in the next chapter don't worry. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know it wasn't very long but it's all I got for the moment; its my vacation after all...so I'm relaxing...LOL Sorry, I'll try to write longer chapters! Review!**

**~Twilight Addict 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**A./N. I'm home! I like Florida, but it's great to be back in my home state. Oh well, I'll go back some day. My plane experienced turbulence which was kinda scary. Well, I'm liking the reviews! Keep them coming for longer chapters *wink wink*. On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If you think that I'm Stepenie Meyer, you're crazy. I can't write as good as her…so I don't own Twilight. *runs away crying***

Edward's POV

I gently pressed my lips to Bella's and entered my own little world of bliss. Her lips were so warm and soft against my cold, hard ones. And for the moment, my thirst for her blood disappeared completely.

I cupped her face with one hand while my other went to her waist and slowly moved my lips with hers. This is heaven. Then she took it up a notch.

Bella slowly opened her mouth and ran her tongue across my bottom lip. Her arms flew around my neck. My throat felt like it was set on fire.

Quickly, I pulled away from Bella before my thirst over-whelmed me. I kept her just a few inches from me; if I stirred her scent too much…well that may be fatal to her.

"Sorry," I heard a soft voice whisper.

mouth. But I couldn't hurt her. I wouldn't.

"Just stay still," I replied. We stayed in the same position for a few minutes while her scent died down. Finally, I could breathe freely.

"Okay, you can move."

She stretched her arms but stayed in my arms.

"Sorry about that, your scent, and er…taste got a bit too much for me to handle. I almost bit you. I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It's okay. I should be the one saying sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that, but hey, I am a hormonal teenager," she brushed it off.

Just like earlier- when I had interrupted us about to kiss- I had to tell her something important.

"Bella? Can I tell you something…important?"

"Sure. What's up?" I could see the curiosity burning in her eyes.

"I…I love you." I don't know how I got that out.

Bella's eyes widened, and I heard her heart falter, then speed up. She blushed a deep red.

Was that a good sign?

* * *

Bella's POV

After Edward pulled away, we sat still for a few minutes. Then he started apologizing for pulling away and almost biting me.

I understood. I shouldn't have pushed him like I did. I know that he's a vampire, and vampires like blood.

Then he had to tell me something. What was it?

"I…I love you."

I froze. My eyes were wide and my heart race. Blood flooded my cheeks.

Had he really said he loved me? I smiled.

Apparently he didn't see the smile. "I understand if you don't feel the same way. After all, we've only known each other for a few days," he babbled.

Did he honestly think that I didn't love him? I'll have to change his mind.

I reached up and took his face in my hands. He looked at me with sad eyes. I smiled wider and kissed him. Just a peck; no need to over-do it.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted you to say that to me. I love you too," I confessed.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "That's nice to know."

"Can we go home now?" I asked. It was getting kind of late, and I didn't want Charlie worrying about me.

"Anything for you, love." Edward smiled.

My heart fluttered at the pet name and we walked towards his car. What we didn't notice were the eyes watching us.

**A./N. BUM BUM BUM! Who's watching them? Do you know? Cause I don't, I still have to figure that out… So yeah, the chapter is kinda short, sorry. But now that I'm home I should be able to get back on track.**

**~Twilight Addict 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**A./N. Hey Peeps! Wondering who's watching them? I'll give you a hint on how you can find out at the end of the chapter. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters…humph.**

Stalker Person's POV

I silently watched the happy couple walk towards a silver car. The boy opened the passenger door for the girl and got in on the driver's side. He then started the car and they sped away.

Oh the girl he was with… I bet she's a screamer. If I could get my hands on her, well…let's just say I would have a good lay…for her, it better be a good time or she'll have heck to pay for. I _will_ make her mine.

Quickly, I got in my car and tried to follow them. *Censored* he was fast! I lost sight of the car completely in a matter of seconds. *Censored*! Now I'll have to guess the way.

Well, the only place this road leads to is the crappy town of Forks. I live close to the little town. I may even know the girl. Ha! That would be convenient.

After about a half hour of driving, I arrived in Forks and started looking for the fancy car.

I literally looked everywhere! Except one place: the street where Chief Swan lives. He and my dad are good friends. I slowly made my way down the street…and there was the car. In Chief Swan's driveway. So I _did_ know the girl. Isabella Swan.

Little Bella filled out. And she was going to be mine. Soon. But not yet, it's too early to act now. She looked out the window, straight at my car. I quickly drove away.

Bella Swan, prepare yourself for *censored* on Earth.

* * *

Bella's POV

My kiss with Edward was…there are no words for it. It was amazing.

He drove me home quickly and quietly; smiling and holding my hand all the while. I felt as if I were flying.

When he parked his car in my drive-way, he kissed the hand he was holding, then suddenly appeared outside my side of the car and opened the door for me.

That would take a while to get used to.

"Thanks," I said while blushing slightly. He was such a gentleman. He took my hand and helped me out of the car.

"Anytime, love." He smiled at me and stroked my cheek.

"You look so lovely when you blush. It enhances your beauty," he said.

I blushed harder and he laughed. We walked inside my house where my dad was waiting in the kitchen reading the paper.

He looked up when he heard us approach and smiled. "Hey kids!"

"Hi Dad," I said quietly.

He eyed mine and Edward's intertwined fingers and raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something I should know about?" he asked suspiciously yet amused.

I looked down, hiding my blush. My face would be permanently red by the end of my life…unless I were changed into a vampire.

I already knew that being changed is what I wanted. I love Edward with all of my heart and I would _not_ lose him.

"Yeah Dad. Edward and I are…sort of together now," I bit my bottom lip and looked at him cautiously.

He was just smiling. "I'm glad you chose him Bells. He seems like a find young man," then he turned to Edward, "You. Take care of my daughter. Hurt her and I'll hurt you," he threatened.

"Dad!" I protested.

"What I'm just doing my job…speaking of which, you two _do_ know how to use protection, right? Because you're too young to get pregnant if you two get physical," he said seriously.

This is one of the times that I wished the earth would open up and swallow me.

"Yes, Charlie," I used his name so he would know I'm being serious, " we know! Now can we please go up to my room to hang out so you don't embarrass me any more?" I begged.

Edward had a smirk on his face, it looked like he was trying to suppress laughter. He was going to get it.

"Sure, but be safe!" he said as Edward and I started to walk towards the stairs.

I looked out the window on the way, and saw a car in the street. It quickly sped away when I looked out.

Strange, but I shouldn't worry about it.

Edward and I entered my room and I flung myself on my bed, face down.

"That was so embarrassing!" I said as tears came to my eyes; that happened when I got angry or upset.

I felt cold arms pull me to Edward's stone chest. "It's okay," he soothed, "Charlie was just doing his job as a father." He kissed the top of my head.

I just nodded and snuggled closer to him. What did I do to deserve him?

**A./N. There you go! And now…how to get a hint of who the stalker is. *Drum Roll* And the way is…REVIEW! :D**


	14. Author's Note!

**A./N. I realize everyone seems to think that the stalker is Jacob. I admit that I absolutely despise him, but even _I _won't take him down to that level. The reason I am clarifying this is because again, even I won't make him like that. Don't get me wrong! I hate him…I was originally going to make him the stalker, but decided I didn't want any Jacob lovers to hunt me down and kill me in my sleep. The stalker person is actually just some random guy who's dad is friends with Charlie and happens to live in a town near Forks. But the people that wanted the stalker to be Jacob, go ahead and pretend. I don't mind at all *wink wink*.**

**Another thing, some of you are wondering why Edward hasn't been able to read the stalker's mind. Explanation: He's too absorbed with the glory of finding his true love…you know the first love feeling…anyways! He's focusing on Bella and Bella only and isn't really aware of what's going on around him.**

**_Another _thing, someone asked why Bella is getting stalked. Explanation: Cause I felt like having someone stalk her and it will add drama later in the story.**

**And I know that I'm not supposed to have Author's Notes as an update, but I really needed to clear all this up. Happy reading!**

**~Twilight Addict 3**

**P.S. Sorry if you thought that this was an update!**


	15. Sorry!

**A./N. Sorry! But I just wanted you to know that I won't be updating for about a week. Tomorrow morning I'm going with the youth group at my church to a recreation camp. But when I get back, I'll update! Again, I'm sorry this isn't an update!\**

**~Twilight Addict 3**


	16. Chapter 14

**A./N. I'm back from camp! It was sooo fun! I went tubing, and zip lining, and played soccer, and rock wall climbing! We also had lake sports and a boat race…my church came in like…4****th**** or 6****th****…sigh. And the worship services were some of the best I've ever been to. The pastor was hilarious! And we got to Skype with an orphanage in India.**

**Also I just got home yesterday but I didn't have time to write, as soon as we got back to the church, my family and I went to watch **_**Eclipse**_**! YAY! Okay I'm going to stop babbling and let you read the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**

Bella's POV

Edward and I stayed up in my room for hours just talking until my dad said it was probably time for Edward to go home. After kissing me good-bye, he drove away and I checked my e-mail. I had 4 e-mails from my mother, Renee.

I sighed. She's always worrying about me.

But there was also an instant message. It was from imtoosexyforu. **(A./N. Since I already know I'll be asked how he knew her email, I'll answer now. He's a stalker and watches her. He currently is.)** What the…?

I opened it. It read:

_Don't try to track this message down or you and your little boyfriend will regret it. I want you to meet me at the boardwalk in Port Angeles; the same place where you and Mr. Perfect kissed. Meet me at 6:00PM on the first Saturday of next month. I'll be waiting._

I heard someone hyperventilating and my vision was getting blurry. Oh, it was me.

Before I could calm down, I fell out of my chair and onto the floor, welcoming darkness.

* * *

Charlie's POV

After I sent the Cullen boy home, I went back to watching the game. It was just after the 4th inning when I heard a thump from upstairs.

Curious, I got up from the couch and walked upstairs. First, I went to the bathroom. Nothing.

Then I went to Bella's room and peeked in. What I saw shocked me.

Bella was lying unconscious beside her computer desk.

I ran over to her and shook her. "Bella? Sweetie? Bella wake up honey," I tried to wake her.

No answer. I checked her pulse. She was fine. So I picked her up and carried her to her bed.

After laying her down, I went over to her computer to see what had caused this…there was a message.

It was a threat. Someone is stalking my baby girl! **(A./N. Aw. Charlie is being the protective dad.) **And wait…that _boy_ kissed her? Bella and I are going to have a bit of a talk.

The message said not to track it down, or-

I was cut off my a beep. Another message:

_The same thing for you Chief. Don't track this message down. I'm watching you. Literally._

I quickly turned around and looked out Bella's window. There was a black car sitting in the street.

I didn't recognize it, no one on this street owned a car like that. I looked closer and saw the driver. They had a ski mask on and they were wearing all black.

The car made a squealing sound as it peeled out of it's spot in the street and raced away.

I looked at the license plate: no tags! *Censored* it! And they were too far gone for me to chase them. Great. And I was having Rick and his son coming over tomorrow for the game! **(A./N. Guess who.)**

Oh well, I might as well act as if everything is normal. By starting with the fact that the Cullen boy kissed _my_ daughter.

I heard a faint groan and movement and turned to Bella. Was she waking up?

She sighed and mumbled something incoherent. I almost laughed. She had always been the one for sleep talking.

Then she smiled in her sleep and whispered, "Edward…I love you."

I froze. My baby girl was in love? This made my heart break. Was I already losing her?

* * *

Bella's POV

I felt a warm hand on mine and I was lying on something soft. What happened?

My eyes snapped open when I remembered the message.

I felt moisture in my eyes. Tears. I was crying.

"Shh, sweetie it's okay," I heard my father's voice.

My body turned towards him. He had a mask of worry on his face.

I already know that he saw the message. "Daddy," I whispered as a moved into his arms. I felt a pain in my chest again. Darn! I hate broken ribs. I guess my fainting spell jolted my rib back out of place.

"Daddy, it hurts," I told him.

"What hurts sweetie?" he asked.

"My ribs hurt. I think I jolted in back out of place." Okay now it hurt like h***!

"Oh gosh. Um…do you want me to take you to the hospital?" he asked hurriedly.

"No. Take me to the Cullens'. Carlisle can help," I replied.

"I don't know where they live Bella, how can I take you to them?" Well that made sense.

"Give me the phone!" I was becoming desperate. The pain just kept getting worse.

Charlie handed me my cell phone off of my desk. I punched in the numbers to the Cullen house.

After the first ring Edward answered. "Hello, love." Go figure…caller ID.

"Edward, I need you and Carlisle at my house _now_." I said.

"Bella what's wrong what happened. Alice didn't see anything, is it Charlie? What's going on?" he asked worried.

"My ribs hurt! I think I re-dislocated one," I replied.

I heard a sigh on the other end, "We'll be there in 5 minutes, love. Just stay calm okay? You'll be perfectly fine. I love you."

"I love you, too." I smiled through the pain. We hung up and Charlie's face was expressionless. Oh…he just heard me say I love you to a boy…oops.

"Edward said he and Carlisle will be over here in 5 minutes…you okay Dad?" I was worried about him.

It took him a while to answer. "You're in love?"

I blushed a deep red and nodded.

"My baby girl is in love," he frowned.

I smiled, "Dad, it was going to happen eventually."

"Oh…and I know about your kiss," he raised an eyebrow. Darn message!

"Surprise?" I squeaked.

He just rolled his eyes. We heard a knock at the door. I smiled, Edward was here.

Charlie watched my face with sad eyes and left to answer the door_._

**A./N. There ya go! Chapter 14! Hope you guys are enjoying the story!**

**~Twilight Addict 3**


	17. Chapter 15

**A./N. Sorry I haven't updated lately! I don't really have an excuse, I'm just lazy. Here's Chapter 15!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…not even in my dreams. Sigh.**

Edward's POV

As soon as I answered the phone, I _knew_ something was wrong. I could feel it.

Now I was outside of Bella's house with Carlisle, waiting for Charlie to answer the door.

The door opened to reveal a concerned Charlie. _I can't believe my baby girl is in love. I knew it would happen someday, but not this soon, _he thought. So he had found out.

"Where is she?" Carlisle asked.

"In her room," Charlie said.

We made our way past Charlie and walked up stairs to Bella's room; Charlie following. Did I hear crying? I pushed Bella's door open and found her laying on her bed with tears running down her face.

I rushed over to her and took her hand. "It hurts, Edward," she told me.

"I know, but Carlisle's going to fix it. It'll only hurt for a few seconds okay?" I reassured her.

She nodded and waiting for Carlisle to pop her rib back into place. He gently placed his hand on her rib. "Ready Bella?" he asked.

Bella nodded hesitantly. Carlisle swiftly popped her rib back into place; earning a scream from Bella.

"Shhh, it's okay. It doesn't hurt for long. You'll be okay," I said gently as I stroked her hair.

Eventually, she calmed down to where only tears were running down her face.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much," she replied.

"Charlie, can you please get some Tylenol and a glass of water?" Carlisle asked.

Charlie nodded and left to retrieve the medicine. He came back soon after and handed the pills and water to Carlisle who handed them to Bella.

She took the pills and laid back into her pillows.

"How did this happen?" I asked. What could have caused her to do this? Her own clumsiness?

"I think it was because of the instant message on her computer," Charlie replied.

I walked over to her computer and read the message. It was a threat. Someone was stalking her. I'll have to pay better attention to the minds around me from now on. How could I let this get past me?

"Charlie, we can't let her see him. For all we know he's some serial killer or rapist who's set on killing her," I reasoned.

"But, what if she doesn't go? The message said she would regret it." Too bad he doesn't know we're vampires. It would make things much easier.

* * *

Bella's POV

I watched the two of them argue as to which idea was the best.

I sighed and softly said, "Does anyone want to hear my idea?"

The room went quite and everyone - my dad, Edward, and Carlisle - looked at me, waiting.

"What if I go to meet this stalker person when and where it says to, but I have some police officers hiding nearby, within eye-site, to arrest this guy if he tries anything. And you can go with them if you want," I said the last sentence to Edward and Carlisle.

Charlie had a look of concentration on his face. After a minute or two of thinking, he finally nodded. "It seems like a good idea," he said, "You won't be in any serious danger and we can get this guy if he does something. I like it."

Edward and Carlisle nodded and said that they would be there. I smiled. Things were looking up for once.

"Well, I think I'm going to go downstairs and finish the game. Do you think you'll be okay in here Bella?" Charlie asked.

I nodded, "Of course, Dad."

"Charlie, I think I'll watch the game with you," Carlisle said.

Charlie nodded and waited until Carlisle had made his way downstairs until he turned to Edward and me.

"Remember, use protection," he said.

I put my head down in embarrassment. Leave it to Charlie to think about that.

Edward laughed slightly, and I glared at him. "It's not funny," I said, pouting.

"Sorry, love," Edward said as he lay down next to me.

I smiled and snuggled up to his side. He put an arm around me and I sighed in comfort.

"Thanks," I said. I was starting to get tired.

"Any time my love," I heard him say. Then I heard him humming music.

It was beautiful and calming; like a lullaby. Edward's humming, I quickly fell asleep.

**A./N. Here it is! Hopefully I'll have another chapter up for you guys soon. Remember, more reviews means the faster I update. Just a hint.**

**~Twilight Addict 3**


	18. Chapter 16

**A./N. Hello fellow readers! Sorry I haven't updated lately! I've been at math and science camp. It was pretty boring…except for a few things, one of them being learning how to use a computer animation program called: Alice! Awesome I know xD. So anyways, here is your next chapter!**

Charlie's POV

I watched Bella and Edward walk up to her room, telling them to use protection if they got…close.

It's hard watching your baby girl fall in love. And to know that she has already given away her first kiss. Sigh.

Okay, no more thinking about that. It's game time. I turned to ESPN and thought about better things.

_11:00PM_. It's about time that the Cullen boy left.

I quietly climbed the stairs and put my ear to my daughter's bedroom door. I heard nothing, so I lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in," I just barely heard from a male voice. Edward.

I opened the door and saw Bella snuggled up against Edward's side with his arms around her. The site made me annoyed. Who was he to think he could cuddle - shudder - with my daughter? But I wouldn't say anything.

"I think it's time for you to go home. Your folks are probably wondering where you are," I whispered.

He nodded and carefully started to get up, unwinding his arms from around Bella.

When he was almost off of her bed, Bella's arm started searching around and found his arm. She grabbed it and tried to pull him back to her saying, "No," in her sleep.

Edward looked like he was contemplating whether to get up, or allow her to pull him back to her. Then he looked at me, looking as if he were silently asking to stay.

"Don't go," I faintly heard from my daughter.

I looked back and forth between the two. Bella obviously wasn't going to let go, and Edward wanted to stay.

Reluctantly, I nodded; knowing what he was trying to ask and gave him a warning glance while leaving the room to go back to watch TV.

* * *

Edward's POV

Charlie left the room, giving me a warning glance.

Bella was still clutching my arm so I laid back down beside her a put my arms back around her.

She smiled and sighed in her sleep. I kissed her hair and let her snuggle back into my side. Down stairs I heard Charlie get back to watching TV. Eventually getting up and calling my 'parents' to inform them that I would be staying the night.

"No, the chair doesn't like that," Bella mumbled. What the…? **(A./N. I actually mumbled that once when my mom was trying to wake me up. XD)**

"Bella. Sweetie, what are you talking about?" I asked. I was worried. Why is she talking about a chair in her sleep?

"The chair doesn't want the unicorn to jump over it," she mumbled. So she's still asleep. Cute.

I chuckled quietly and apparently she thought it was in her dream.

"Bad unicorn! Don't laugh at the chair!" she scolded. To nothing.

This continued for the rest of night. Bella eventually started saying my name; much to my relief. But, I couldn't help but have a feeling that we were being watched.

I scanned every thought around us.

_I hope I get some toni- _Okay not that one.

_Come on. Stop crying! How do you get a baby to stop cryi- _Nope.

_Just wait until next month when she comes to meet me. She's in for it. How could she let _him_ lay in bed with her. She should be with _me._ When I have my way with her, she'll be disgusted she ever even knew him!_- There it is!

Her stalker! I listened to the tenor of his thoughts. Some guy named Daniel. The son of a family friend. And they're coming to visit in two days. That would be the perfect time to catch him in the act of stalking Bella!

Just wait Daniel. You won't be stalking _my _Bella for much longer.

* * *

Bella POV

I woke up feeling groggy and disoriented.

But then I felt something cold and hard under me. Two stones were wrapped around me, and my arms were around the rock under me.

I jolted up into a sitting position and found myself on top of Edward in a very compromising position.

My face was probably as red as a fire engine by now.

Sensing my obvious embarrassment, Edward smiled.

"Charlie let me stay the night," he suddenly said.

I must have had a look of confusion on my face because he explained further. "You fell asleep and when he came up to tell me it was time for me to go home, you wouldn't let me go so I stayed the night."

Oh, that explains it. Then something came to my mind. "Charlie!" I whisper-yelled.

Had he come in my room any time soon before I woke up. That would be uncomfortable. Definitely with the position Edward and I were in at the moment.

As if reading my mind, Edward said, "Don't worry. Charlie hasn't come in here recently."

I sighed when Edward suddenly stiffened and slid me off of him. "Act like you're asleep or just waking up," he said quickly and quietly.

He put his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. _Charlie must be coming,_ I realized as he closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. Taking his advice, I closed my eyes, snuggled into him and tried to slow my breathing.

A few seconds later I heard the door opened and I slowly opened my eyes and yawned; over doing it a bit. I stretched at acted like I didn't know Charlie was there. I looked at Edward and tried to make my expression confused.

"I let him stay the night," I heard from the door.

I looked at Charlie, this time not acting out my emotions. I was honestly surprised he let Edward stay the night, even though Edward had explained to me why.

Charlie explained why he let Edward stay. I already knew this though. Eventually Charlie left my room and Edward "woke up".

"I'm surprised he didn't say, 'Be safe' or, 'Use protection'," he stated.

I blushed. Charlie's lucky he's my dad and I love him; otherwise he would have *censored* to pay for.

Telling this to Edward, he just laughed and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I frowned and gave him my best puppy dog face.

He smiled and returned his lips to mine.

**A./N. *Chorus of angels in background singing "Hallelujah"* I have finally posted this chapter! Sorry about the wait again! I've been at math and science camp, yay. Notice the sarcasm. I've also been to two pool parties, and there was a flood so…yeah…I have some excuses. But please pray for the people who were affected by the flood in my area. Some lost everything and people are dead and missing including a small baby. Thanks! Review!**

**~Twilight Addict 3**


	19. Chapter 17

**A./N. I love the reviews! You guys are awesome! Definitely since this is my first story. And I would like to thank those of you who voiced your concern for the people affected by the flood in my area, city, state place…whatever you want to call it. Here's chapter 17! *Hears angels in background***

**Disclaimer: Last night, I attempted to steal Twilight…but I did not succeed…Alice attacked me. So, I'm sad to say that I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

Bella's POV

The past two days since Charlie let Edward stay over night - which I'm _still_ shocked about - have been perfect. But that's an understatement. They have been much more than that.

Also, according to Charlie we're supposed to have visitors today. Rick and Daniel. I hadn't seen them since I was four.

So, after showering and putting something decent on, I went to make Charlie and I some breakfast.

"Rick and Daniel are coming up at about 4:00 for the game," Charlie said as we were eating. Of course. Every Sunday Charlie claimed there was a "big game" on.

I just nodded and went back to my pancakes while looking at the clock. 10:00AM. Edward would be here any minute now. He always comes by at breakfast; though he doesn't eat of course.

A few seconds after I finished my pancakes and put my plate in the sink, there was a knock at the door.

I ran to answer it, knowing who it was…and tripping the whole way there. When I eventually made it to the door, I wrenched it open and there Edward stood in all of his perfection.

He gave my his all too familiar crooked-smile and came in.

I immediately looked around for Charlie. Darn! He was watching us. So, I gave Edward one quick kiss on the cheek. Charlie grumbled something about PDA and walked in the other room.

I giggled softly and looked at Edward. He had an amused smile on his face.

"Well…at least he kind of likes me…right?" he asked.

"Yep!" I replied.

Then all of a sudden Edward frowned. "Bella, I need to talk to you."

Uh-oh. This can't be good. I nodded and we walked upstairs to my room. I sat on my bed near my pillow, while Edward sat beside me with his arms around me.

"You know how your dad's friends…Rick and Daniel are coming here to watch the game?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "They should be here around 4 o'clock."

"Bella, Daniel is your stalker," he whispered.

I gasped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"I read his mind two nights ago. He was outside of the house watching us, and I decided to wait for today to "catch" him in the act of stalking you," he explained further.

I tried to calm down, but it didn't work. Seeing my expression, Edward kissed my forehead and reassured me that I would be fine.

But it wasn't completely the fact that I was scared Daniel would hurt me; it was the fact that he was a family friend who we trusted.

I told this to Edward and he nodded, going back to reassuring me everything was fine.

All of a sudden I was dreading 4:00.

* * *

Edward's POV

4 o'clock rolled by slowly, and I could tell Bella was dreading seeing this Daniel guy.

We were in the kitchen talking about going back to school tomorrow - we hadn't been to school in two weeks- when there was a knock at the door.

"Bella could you get that?" Charlie called from the living room.

"Sure," Bella replied.

She hesitantly stood up and walked in the hallway to the door.

_Ah, I haven't seen Charlie in a while. Or Bella for years. I hope they're doing good. _- Rick.

_I wish someone would open the door already! I want to see Bella. I mean after al, she _will_ be mine. Hmm…I wonder who's car that is. _- Daniel. I silently growled at his thoughts.

Bella opened the door and was greeted by a sincere smile from Rick, and a lustful grin and wink from Daniel.

_She turned out to be a very pretty girl. _-Rick.

_She's even better up close. Nice tight little-_ I growled again and stopped listening.

How could he be thinking such things about _my_ Bella.

Bella recoiled from Daniel's smile and wink, but smiled at Rick. "Hey guys. C'mon in," she said.

"Thanks Bella. You look nice," Rick said as he walked in. After Bella mumbled a "Your welcome," and, "Thank you," Rick went to the living room where Charlie was giving me a confused glance.

Daniel had stayed where he was. "Hey there sugar, you look _really_ nice," he said and he walked by her. He stopped in the kitchen when he saw me and narrowed his eyes.

"What are _you _doing here?" he rudely asked. Mistake.

Charlie had walked in the kitchen at that time and gave Daniel and confused look.

This was the perfect moment. "What are you talking about?" I asked, acting very confused, "You don't even know who I am."

Bella decided to play along, "Yeah Stalk- I mean _Daniel_. What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

Charlie narrowed his eyes at him and looked at the kitchen window at their car; he thought, _Black car…no tags…i-is Daniel her stalker?_

"Yeah Daniel…what _do _you mean? And why doesn't your car have a license plate? Not to mention it's the exact same make and model of a car that was outside this house a few nights ago watching my daughter," Charlie stated.

_*Censored* it! I forgot to put the tags back on the car! _And _I acted like I knew this Edward guy! _Daniel thought.

Rick had joined us and was looking at him too. "Yeah Danny, how do you know him? And why doesn't the car have a license plate? I lent it to you only a few nights ago…when Charlie saw apparently the same car outside of this home," he said.

"Danny…are you the one stalking Bella?" Charlie asked calmly as he could.

Daniel looked around at all of us. He went to grab Bella, but I was faster. I pulled her out the way quickly. But I couldn't stop him from taking out a gun from his jacket. He had taken it from Charlie's gun belt when Bella and Rick had been talking.

I immediately put Bella behind me. This I hadn't been expecting.

**A./N. Bum! Bum! Bum! What's going to happen? Do you know? 'Cause I don't. I haven't figured that out yet. And sorry it took long to update! I'm having a slight writers block. Also...I think there's only 2 chapters left. Review!**

**~Twilight Addict 3**


	20. Chapter 18

**A./N. Sorry I haven't updated lately. I was visiting my grandparents, and they live five and a half hours away. We also went to Kings Island and I took my best friend with me. WOO! So much fun… If you've never been to Kings Island, you gotta go. ;-)**

**Also, I would like to thank AznVamp1235 for the awesome idea for this chapter! So…THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know why we have to do these things because I clearly DON'T own Twilight.**

Edward's POV (because he's awesome)

"Let her go, and no one gets hurt," Daniel said as he pointed the gun at me.

Behind me Bella started hyperventilating. I glanced at her and whispered that everything would be fine.

_Hey brother man! Team Spiderpig is in da house! Jazzy's gonna make the human peoples think this is a dream so do what you need to! -_Emmett

_Edward, please tell me he didn't think 'Team Spiderpig'. _-Jasper

_Just take the gun already! -_Alice

Shaking their thoughts out of my head I looked at "Danny".

"I'm not letting her go," I firmly stated.

Everyone - except for my siblings who were watching from the window - stared at me like I was crazy for not giving Bella up. Charlie because he though I would want to save myself instead of her. Daniel because he thought I wasn't serious about her. And Rick didn't even know I was Bella's boyfriend.

"Can't say I didn't warn you." And with that he pulled the trigger.

I saw the bullet coming towards me and I caught it with my hand. Showing Danny the bullet, I crushed it between my fingers.

His eyes widened and I took the gun from him.

"Jasper, do your thing," I whispered low enough so that only vampires could here.

Quickly, Danny, Rick, and Charlie passed out on the floor and I replaced a bullet in Charlie's gun while putting it back in his belt.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see Bella running towards me - tripping the whole way.

She slammed into me and put her arms around me neck while crying. I rubbed her back soothingly while Jasper, Alice, and Emmett came in the room.

"Jasper can you calm her down?" I asked.

He nodded and "worked his magic".

I felt Bella calm down in my arms, and I kissed the top of her head.

"You're okay Bella. We're going to make it seem like this never happened alright?" I assured her.

She nodded into my chest while hugging onto me tighter.

"Aww! Eddie boy gettin' all romantic with Belly Bean!" I heard Emmett say from behind me.

Alice smack him across the head and I gave her a grateful look. Now, it's time to fabricate.

Life is perfect now.

Two weeks ago Daniel was arrested for "attempted robbery" and stalking.

Alice and I had fabricated a crime scene to make it look as if Daniel had tried to rob a local store, but had slipped and hit his head in the process; knocking him out. We also put "evidence" in his car that he had been stalking Bella. Charlie and Rick had no idea of what really happened; they thought it was a dream. And no one believed Daniel's "story".

And recently, the student body had stopped bullying Bella ever since Lauren and Jessica were arrested. Some of the students had actually started apologizing to her. And Bella being Bella, accepted.

We had also gotten quite closer. Emmett had commented that I'm very close to me "devirgin-tized". If that's even a word. But I don't plan on being intimate with Bella until she's a vampire. She'll be much less breakable.

Bella had already discussed that with me. I would turn her into a vampire right after graduation. How she won that argument I don't know.

But one thing's for sure, I'm the happiest man…existing right now.

* * *

Bella's POV

I am so happy right now. Daniel is in jail, I'm not being bullied anymore, and I have the best boyfriend in existence.

I sigh just thinking about Edward. I'm too lucky to have him. We've agreed that he will turn me into one of his kind when graduation is over…which is in a month I think.

Sure I'll miss my family, but I love him more than anything.

"Bella!" Speak of the Devil and he shall appear.

I turned around and smiled. Edward was walked towards me in all of his glory. He picked me up and kissed me.

After a while he set me down and smiled. "I love you," he whispered.

"Love you, too." I replied.

"Good thing to, otherwise life wouldn't be worth living," he said.

"Sure," I said sarcastically.

"You don't see yourself clearly at all."

"Nope," I smiled.

Edward sighed. "Someday Bella…someday."

**A./N. *Sniffle sniffle* It's almost over. Only the epilogue is left. It should be up sooner than the last chapter because I want to write it before I have to go back to school next week. Sigh. Sorry the chapter was a bit short. Until the next/last chapter.**

**~Twilight Addict 3**


	21. Epilogue

**A./N. Okay everyone, this is the Epilogue. *Sniffle sniffle* Sorry it took a little while, my aunt just died and it's been rough. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. If you thought I did then you have problems.**

Bella's POV

Graduation. Finally. After today I would be with Edward forever. Eternally eighteen.

"You ready to go Bella?" Charlie called from downstairs.

I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror one more time. I was wearing what Alice called a 'casual yet stylish' dress. It was a dark blue - seeing as Edward likes the color on me. I grabbed my robe and cap and walked downstairs.

Charlie smiled. "You look good Bells."

I blushed lightly and said, "Thank you."

We walked to the cruiser and started for the school. For the first few minutes, we rode in a comfortable silence.

"Will Edward be meeting us there?" Charlie asked.

He had grown fond of my boyfriend over the past month. Which is surprising. Aren't fathers supposed to hate their daughters' boyfriends.

"Yeah he'll be waiting for me at the gym entrance," I replied.

Charlie nodded and we continued the ride in silence.

We eventually made it to the school…slowly. Charlie of course drove the speed limit; as where the Cullens drive as fast as possible.

As soon as Charlie parked, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and jumped out of the car - catching myself on the door. I stumbled my way to the gym door, and saw Edward waiting for me.

He opened his arms for me and I walked into them smiling.

"Bella it's only been a few hours," Edward said with an amused tone.

"Then that's a few hours too long," I said still hugging him.

He smiled and said, "I couldn't agree more."

And with that, he leaned down and touched his lips gently to mine. But, my dad had to ruin it.

"Bells! You forgot your cap and gown!" he called from behind us.

Edward and I quickly pulled away from each other. I glared at Charlie but he just gave me an innocent look and handed me my things. I put them on and gave Charlie a hug. "See you later dad!"

Charlie smiled and left to go find a seat. Then a teacher instructed Edward and I to get in line - alphabetically. Sigh.

Edward gave me one more quick peck on the lips and we walked to our places in line.

The ceremony was over faster than I anticipated. And needless to say, I was nervous. In a few hours I would already be in my transformation of becoming a vampire.

My excuse was going camping with the rest of the Cullens. Charlie was surprised to say the least. I'm not what you would call a happy camper.

After saying good-bye to Charlie for the last time, I got in the car with Edward and we drove on to his house.

"Edward I'm nervous," I admitted.

He looked at me and took my hand. "Do you still want to go through with it? We can wait until you're ready," he tried to persuade me.

I shook my head, "No I'm ready…it's just that…what if you don't like me when I'm one of you. I won't be warm, or soft, or smell the same."

Edward's expression changed to amused. "Bella, of course I won't like you."

My eyes started watering.

"I'll love you. I do now and I will when you're a vampire. You'll still be warm and soft to me, and you'll smell fine. I'm actually happy your current scent will change. You smell too delicious for your own good," he reassured.

"Thanks…I love you," I said while smiling.

"I love you too."

We continued to his house talking about the events that led up to where we are now. It seemed like only a few seconds before I was lying on a couch in the Cullen living room waiting for Edward to bite me.

He looked at me unsure. His eyes saying, _Are you sure about this?_

I nodded and told him I loved him.

Taking a deep breath, he leaned down and kissed me. Then he put his mouth to my neck and bit down.

I instantly felt fire. I started feeling around and found a hand. Clutching it I let out a scream- and a loud one at that. Tears slipped out of my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bella. Calm down sweetie," I heard from an angel.

I opened my eyes and looked at Edward.

_Remember, this will be over in 3 days. Then you'll be with him forever._

And with that thought, I welcomed the fire. Immortality here I come.

**A./N. And that's the end! I hope you enjoyed the story! You've been a good audience! :D**

**~Twilight Addict 3**


	22. POLL!

**Heya readers! I almost forgot, check out my poll on whether I should write a one-shot or chapter story next. Because honestly I have no idea what to do next...**

**Thanks!**

**~Twilight Addict 3**


End file.
